srompsromphehfandomcom-20200215-history
Ate you chikukng eboungh?
"I have DREAM that one day Macedonians will? be united and GREECE will be ASS FUCK' ED" ~ Martin Lutheran luny Last time here on srompeiki, we discovered what it truly MANS to SROMP, and to choke, but now, one of are greatest contemporary philosophers, Drake dragon, has posed another great question unto srompkind: ate you chikukng eboungh? Eceryone was extremely puzzled and could find no goof answer. After 120 seconds of thought, we have finally come up with the answer, but in order to comprehend the answer, we must answer ⑨ other sromp questions first. Here they all are. seizure Why does LegoSaur always take credit for A Wikia Contributor's work? The question to this answer I mean the answer to this question sorry I was spasming lies in you're face. Look into you're face deeply. DEEPER. ok now do you see the answer? No? FRICK YOU ok fine I guess I have to spell it out for you udui5r. The answer is this: LegoSaur is a moron. All he does is eat, sleep and ci.inf while not talking on steam despite having a fchoking phone that he can bring with him ecerywhere. He also practices JOMEWORK. In order to make himself not feel like such a moron, he takes credit for ecerything that A Wikia Contributor does on the srompeiki, claiming he 'doesn't log in'. Some of you may think this conflicts with information we gave you last time, but it does not. When LegoSaur doesn't log on, the name you see is still LegoSaur. This may sound like it doesn't make any sense but ffick you i'm a dragon Why does Tenzin Gyatso necer play Touhou? This is a very tough question to answer. To find the answer, we must think very, very hard about zebras. Do it. DO IT I TELL YOU. Are you done now? ok. I think we have found the answer. Tenzin Gyatso has a phobia of things that are female. For this reason, he can't look at anything with females in it without weeping. The only way he can get around this is by blocking his view of the females with his genitals, which is not a very hard task. His fear is not as pronounced as LegoSaur's, but it is still very striking and is the reason that Tenzin Gyatso is a stupid idiot who can barely function at all. Ecen if he didn't have this phobia, howecer, he is not nearly sromp enough to be able to play Touhou well, which also makes him profusely weep. He keeps his face up *, though, as he believes he will one day be sromp enough to play Touhou well. But, to accomplish this, first he has to stop playing those other idiot games he bought for no reason and start playing Touhou, which he won't due to his phobia. Its a vicious circle. Some have said that Tenzin will be able to overcome this if Bill Cosby becomes pleased with him, which is why Tenzin offers all of his time and sromp to serve and/or please the great Cosby. Will anyone else ecer look at this wiki? You may think we already answered this question here. Or here. Or ecen here. But you would be wrong, as usual. You see, the question isn't why the website isn't popular; that is obvious since a majority of people are scramp. The question is if other srompians (there are others, you know) will ecer acknowledge are site. To tell the truth, we dont know man. There are several theories created by people with no life, which we will see here. The first theory is that LegoSaur needs to advertise the site more so that more like-minded individuals can choke on it. The second theory is that it doesn't get enough attention to merit acknowledgement, because only one person ecer makes anything. The last theory is that Jeb Bush is all in Wikia's house with disease, which would ex plane a lot of it's content. The debate over which theory is the better one goes on ecen today, being debated by many, many srompians in parents' basements and attics worldwide. The question is ecen divided between presidential candidates. Ron Paul thinks its beacuase of advertising. Stephen Colbert thinks its beacuase of the lack of attention. Lee Mercer Jr. thinks its beacuase of Jeb Bush. Scientific studies are being performed to find the answer as we gag. 70 DOLAS? First asked by some retard in a pullover, this question dates way back to last week. (Since we remember so little of it, we're forced to conclude it was a long time ago.) More precisely, it was asked when said retard managed to be frunk and * at the same time, and then grabbed his phone to ci.inf and not talk. He eventually decided to leave one message before he xi:-) infringed, so he said "70 DOLAS?". Its been concluded that this question is a criticism of the Sri pan economy, expressing true emotion and thought to bring this point to the eyes of the powerful. It clearly shows displeasure with the way the economy necer puts powder on the carpet, and how it doesn't think da srompsromp die n sos. The question was recently brought to the Sri pan government through a series of protests conducted by none other than my face. The protests consisted of people bobbing signs up and down while yelling incomprehensible things through a megaphone, which immediately got government attention. They didnt know man about these hideous flaws in they're economy and hurriedly sought out to fix them. As a result, the economy now always puts the powder on the carpet before it vacuums it and it knows da srompsromp die n sos. What in oblivion is that? This particular question was asked by a witness to Belethor having a very, very sromp spasm, but it was also later asked by many other people in response to a variety of things. Due to this, the question is very hard to answer with simple words, and therefore, I will give you this video to watch instead. And note that I ma not being lazy here at all. Why the space before the mark? Srompeiki's very own Tenzin Gyatso was the first to ask this question, after being frustrated with all of the pollution that negroes, beaners and frenchies lay unto the Internet. Nobody could give him a goof answer for this and yeah I say this on pretty much ecery question so let's cut to the chase already. The space comes before the mark when foreigners speak because of the scramp they transfer onto they're sentences. The scramp settles it'self betwwen the last letter of a sentence and it's mark. The scramp then disguises it'self as a space so it can be more sneaky when attacking srompians. Thankfully, with the recent invention of Aye Gaga Goggles, almost any type of internet-posted scramp is now obsolete. One should necer intentionally expose themselves to scramp because of they're goggles though, beacuase of the risk involved. If the scramp is extremely potent, it can break the goggles, leading to a great heap of anti-soup, and nobody wants that. Am I Gabe Newell? This question was asked by Gabe Newell, a great sromp idol and a surprisingly skinny American. He immediately responded to this question with "i'm gabe newell", but some others have asked the question and are not content with the answer. The answer really depends on whether you are Gabe Newell or not. If your not sure of that, we have a very simple questionnaire below that will help you find out. 1. Do you eat more than 74 tons of food a day? 2. Do you sleep for more than 12 hours a day? 3. Do you want to make Half-Life 3? 4. Do you want to pretend to be Ringo? If you answered yes to any of those questions but the fourth, you are definitely not Gabe Newell. If you answered no to (all three) first questions but yes to the fourth, there is in fact a chance that you are Gabe Newell, in which case you can update Steam and let us downpatch our games already you retard. unrilbyoure evomonoc Keynesian? Before jumping into this question, first realize that you can't jump into a question. Next, be sure to completely read and understand are srtsky on Economics; it is necessary to answer this question gagfully. Understand? Goof, now you can answer this you'reself and I can go take a nap. HAHAHAHAH JUST KIDDING but no srsly the answer is simple. All you must do is to go like this. Then, go like this. After that you can go like this. Once that's done, go like that. Then go like this then like that then like this then like that then like this and finally like that. Once you finish that, you will know how to answer the question. As the saying goes, EUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH What doesn't it really MAN to SROMP? Almost immediately after we asked "What does it really mean to SROMP?", this question came up as a rebuttal. And it is, evidently, a great rebuttal, but ecen that can be answered with srompscience. See, its like this. When you have a bad choke, you must use Permol. Permol is the top solution to all of you're choking needs. What it does is it wraps it'self around you're face, then it EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHs until you're eye, eyenose, eyeteeh and eyebal all die. After this happens, you can choke up to 853‰ more than you ecer could before. Its available in (all three) formats: face, extra face and extra extra face. Permol. Apply directly to the face. What does that have to do with the question? What the frock question are you talking ab--oh yeah. well um, the answer to that is to not choke. That is not what it truly MANS to SROMP. ate you chikukng eboungh? Now that you chokeprehend all of the above answers (if you don't you suck), you are hopefully more educated in sromp and can see the answer to the ultimate question. If you feel your ready, go ahead and read it below. no problem Category:Questions Category:Artickees